The invention relates to a hydrodynamic torque converter having a pump wheel mounted in a housing, a turbine wheel and where necessary a stator, with a torque converter lock-up clutch with an axially displaceable piston and a torsional vibration damper with an input part and output part which are able to rotate relative to each other at least against the resetting force of energy accumulators arranged between same.
Hydrodynamic torque converters of this kind are known for example from DE OS 195 14 411. With these torque converters according to the prior art the turbine wheel has its own turbine wheel hub which is connected through play-afflicted engaging gear to a corresponding engaging gear of an output hub with circumferential backlash, wherein the torque from the turbine wheel on the drive side is transferred on the one hand through the output part of the damper to the output part of the damper and from there to the output hub, and on the other hand during the lock-up of the circumferential backlash between the turbine hub and the output hub directly from the turbine wheel to the output hub.
The object of the invention is to provide a hydrodynamic torque converter of the type already mentioned which compared to the prior art is simple and cost-effective to manufacture by allowing for example cost-intensive finishing steps to be reduced or eliminated.
Furthermore it is the object of the invention to provide a torque converter which has a space-saving design since the installation chambers being provided for torque converters are becoming more and more compact.
This is achieved according to the invention in that the turbine wheel has a turbine hub which is axially and rigidly mounted on an output hub of the torque converter in the axial direction relative to the output hub by means of at least one axial bearing and is mounted in the radial direction by means of a radial bearing, a connection with circumferential backlash is provided between the turbine hub and the output hub by means of a disengaging gear and furthermore a rotationally secured connection is provided by means of an engaging gear between the input part of the torsional vibration damper and the turbine hub, with the engaging gear and the disengaging gear being mounted substantially on the same axial position and radially within one another.
According to a further inventive idea this is also achieved with a hydrodynamic torque converter having a pump wheel mounted inside a housing, a turbine wheel and a stator, as well as a converter lock-up clutch with an axially displaceable piston, with a torsional vibration damper with an input part and an output part which are able to rotate relative to each other at least against the resetting force of energy accumulators mounted between same, in that the turbine wheel has a turbine hub which is axially and rigidly mounted on an output hub of the torque converter in the axial direction relative to the output hub and is mounted in the radial direction by a bearing, a connection with circumferential backlash is provided between the turbine hub and the output hub by means of an engaging gear and furthermore a rotationally secured connection is provided by means of an engaging gear between the input part of the torsional vibration damper and the turbine wheel hub, wherein the output part of the torsional vibration damper and the output hub are formed in two parts and are connected together by staking or welding.
Furthermore according to a further inventive idea it is expedient if in the case of a hydrodynamic torque converter having a pump wheel mounted inside a housing, a turbine wheel and a stator, as well as a converter lock-up clutch with an axially displaceable piston, with a torsional vibration damper with an input part and an output part which are able to rotate relative to each other at least against the resetting force of first and second energy accumulators mounted between same, the turbine wheel has a turbine hub which is axially and rigidly mounted on an output hub of the torque converter in the axial direction relative to the output hub and is mounted in the radial direction by a bearing, a connection with circumferential backlash is provided between the turbine hub and the output hub by means of an engaging gear and furthermore a rotationally secured connection is provided by means of an engaging gear between the input part of the torsional vibration damper and the turbine hub, wherein first energy accumulators mounted between the input part and output part of the torsional vibration damper are mounted substantially without circumferential backlash between same, whilst second energy accumulators mounted between the input part and output part of the torsional vibration damper are mounted with circumferential backlash between same.
It is thereby advantageous if the input part of the torsional vibration damper is formed by two disc like component parts, such as side discs, fixedly connected together, and the output part of the torsional vibration damper, such as a flange, is formed by one disc-like element and is mounted axially between same, wherein first and second socket areas are provided for housing the first and second energy accumulators in the input and output parts, wherein the first and second socket areas of the input part and the first socket areas of the output part have in the circumferential direction substantially the extension of the energy accumulators in this direction, and the second socket areas in the output part have in the circumferential direction substantially a larger extension than the extension of the energy accumulators in this direction.
Furthermore it is expedient if the first energy accumulators in the event of torsion between the input and output parts of the torsional vibration damper are biased with force in the circumferential-direction immediately or after a slight circumferential backlash between the input and output parts and the second energy accumulators in the event of rotation between the input and output parts of the torsional vibration damper are only biased with force in the circumferential direction after a predeterminable turning angle between the input and output parts.
It is likewise expedient if the input part is rotatable relative to the output part in the drive direction up to a first maximum torsion angle and is rotatable in the coast direction up to a second maximum torsion angle.
It is particularly advantageous if the first maximum torsion angle is greater than the second maximum torsion angle.
It is furthermore expedient if the first maximum torsion angle is smaller than or equal to the second maximum torsion angle.
According to a further inventive idea it is expedient if the predeterminable torsion angle between the input part and output part after which when exceeded the second energy accumulators between the input and output parts of the torsional vibration damper are biased with force, is smaller in the drive direction than the first maximum torsion angle.
In a further embodiment of the invention it is likewise advantageous if the predeterminable torsion angle between the input and output parts after which when exceeded the second energy accumulators between the input and output part of the torsional vibration damper are biased with force is greater in the drive direction than the second maximum torsion angle.
According to a further inventive idea it is particularly expedient if at least one of the energy accumulators is a curved energy accumulator whose outer contour is pre-curved in an arc.
According to a further inventive idea it is expedient if a bayonet lock is provided between the output hub, the turbine hub and the input part of the torsional vibration damper, wherein a rotationally secured connection is provided between the turbine hub and the input part, and a rotational connection with backlash is provided between the output hub and the turbine hub.
According to a further inventive idea it is expedient if the torque converter lock-up clutch is formed as a multi-plate clutch with a radially outer plate support and a radially inner plate support wherein the radially outer plate support is connected fixed to the housing and the radially inner plate support is connected radially outside of the energy accumulators of the torsional vibration damper rotationally secured to the input part of the torsional vibration damper.
It is thereby expedient if the radially inner plate support has a cylindrical region and the connection between the plate support and the input part of the torsional vibration damper is radially outside of the cylindrical region.
According to a further inventive idea it is expedient if the torque converter lock-up clutch is formed as a multi-plate clutch with a radially outer plate support and a radially inner plate support wherein the radially outer plate support is connected fixed to the housing and the radially inner plate support is connected radially inside the energy accumulators of the torsional vibration damper rotationally secured to the input part of the torsional vibration damper.
It is thereby expedient if the radially inner plate support has a cylindrical region and the connection between the plate support and the input part of the torsional vibration damper takes place radially inside the cylindrical region.
It is likewise expedient if a rotationally secured connection between the turbine wheel and the input part of the torsional vibration damper takes place radially outside of the energy accumulators of the torsional vibration damper.
It is further advantageous if a rotationally secured connection between the turbine wheel and the input part of the torsional vibration damper is produced by means of tongues fixed on the turbine wheel and teeth provided radially outside on the input part of the torsional vibration damper. It is thereby advantageous if the tongues are fixed individually on the turbine wheel, such as by welding. In another embodiment the tongues are advantageous formed in one piece on a ring-shaped element and this element is fixed, such as welded to the turbine wheel.
It is expedient if the axial bearing of the turbine wheel hub is provided by a security ring which has an outer ring and inner ring and when the turbine hub is fitted on the output hub the outer ring is released axially from the inner ring and the inner ring is relaxed in the radial direction and secures the turbine hub.
It is likewise expedient if the outer ring and inner ring are formed integral with an ideal break point between same.
It is thereby advantageous if the outer ring and inner ring are formed in two pieces and are arranged radially one above the other.
It is likewise expedient if the turbine wheel hub is formed as a shaped sheet metal part. In a further embodiment it is advantageous if the turbine hub is formed as a sintered part.